Possessed
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Set six months after graduation, Caroline hasn't seen or heard from Klaus but her thoughts are consumed by him. Trying to start a new life at college, away from Mystic Falls, away from the pain and the memories but something happens that forces her home. Finally forced to face the truth she'd been hiding for so long she learns it may already be lost.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So basically as I said on my tumblr I have finally decided to e brave, take the leap and start a Klaroline fic to hopefully fill the void of Klaroline feels now they're going to be apart.

This story is set six months after TVD S4 finale, I'm going to stay in line with the show so far as much as it fits with my story.

This is my first Klaroline fic so please R&R. Feedback is love.

* * *

_The warm orange glow of the flickering fireplace highlighted her porcelain skin perfectly, glistening with sweat and burning with desire. Caroline moaned softly as gentle yet fiery kisses trailed across her shoulders and neck, delicate fingers idly stroked down her flat stomach._

_Caroline lay on the floor with her back to him; legs intertwined as he held her possessively to his chest, her golden curls fell loosely against his face._

_He breathed in the scent of her as his fingers slowly danced lower down her stomach; Caroline pressed her body back against him at his movements. She was so exposed, lying naked beside him on a rug which was most likely centuries old, surrounded by his beautiful artwork. _

_His lips continued to kiss and nip as her neck, she moaned again, actually able to feel the smile on his lips against her skin. His hands travelled lower, brushing over the soft curve of her hips, then lower still, sweeping gently over her core, only just touching her._

_Caroline groaned lowly at even the lightest of his touch. His fingers brushed against her again, slowly, torturously so. Caroline moaned and writhed beside him, she was so desperate, she needed more, she needed him. Pressing her naked body back against his she gripped at his hand._

"_Please…" she whispered her voice dripping with want and lust. "…I want you."_

_Caroline felt the shift in him at her desperate plea. A deep growl roared within him as his fingers dug into her waist hard and almost painful before he rolled her over flat on her back, trapping her body beneath his. _

_He looked down at her for a brief moment, staring at her as though she was the most exquisite thing he had seen in a thousand years, as though she was all there was in the world…and to him she was._

_Caroline's own eyes flickered across the man hovering above her. Slowly she reached one hand up and traced across his perfect cheekbones and jaw, revelling in the scratch of his light stubble beneath her fingers. Her thumb brushed against his bottom lip and then lower down his Adams apple, lightly knocking against the black beads that forever hung from his neck._

_He was so beautiful, too beautiful, the devil with an angel's face. _

_As Caroline looked up into his piercing blue eyes she knew she would never love another thing in this world as much as she loved him. She tugged at his neck roughly and pulled him down until his mouth crashed against hers._

_Her soft yet desperate hands raked up his sides as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, claiming her own, grinding himself against her body, pressing her into the hard wooden floor beneath them._

_Caroline mewled as he broke their kiss, moving his lips down her neck and collarbone, one handing capturing her breast, kneading her perfect flesh causing her nipple to harden against his palm. His lips trailed back across her face until they met her own once more._

_God she loved kissing him, she had never felt such power and passion from simply being kissed before. She bit at his lower lip the way she knew he liked, he grinned wickedly moaning against her mouth._

_His body still writhed against hers, close and touching her but Caroline needed more, she needed to feel him inside her. She raised her hips to meet his._

"_Now…" she whispered breathlessly._

_His smirk grew wider and in blur one hand grabbed both her hands, pinning them above her head whilst the other snaked between their bodies. Slowly he guided himself towards her entrance; Caroline moaned as she felt him brush against her but moved no further._

"_Please…" she begged._

"_Say it." He said in an animalistic growl as he continued to tease her._

_Caroline struggled beneath him, desperate to free her hands, desperate to touch him._

"_Caroline…" he murmured._

_God his voice was like liquid gold; her name on his lips only further stoked her desire._

"_Say it." He demanded again, his voice dark and forceful yet not threatening._

_Caroline knew what he wanted to hear, what he always wanted her to say._

"_I'm yours…" she murmured wrapping her leg around his waist trying to draw him towards her._

"_Mine." He near snarled before he kissed her hard and rough finally pushing himself forward. "Forever."_

"_Klaus!" Caroline cried desperately as she felt him move inside her, filling her perfectly and utterly._

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Caroline snapped her eyes open. It was a dream…just a dream.

* * *

Caroline sat up, her skin soaked in sweat, her un-dead heart thundered in her chest, a torturous, painful ache in her stomach.

It was just a dream, a stupid dream it didn't mean anything she tried to convince herself. She rubbed a hand across her forehead as she tried to steady her breathing, knowing that it wasn't true. That was the third time she had dreamt of him in a fortnight and it was getting hard to deal with.

She had dreamt of Klaus before, many times over the past two years, ever since that night at the Mikaelson's ball. She knew she was attracted to him, though she would never admit it aloud. Her dreams were just harmless fantasies, her dark little secret.

Emotionless Elena had been right, she did have dirty thoughts about Klaus, dirtier and more often than she would like but that's all they were; thoughts. She would never act on them, she could never do that, she didn't want him, not in real life. She didn't want to kiss him or touch him or…nope, not one bit.

The sex dreams Caroline could handle, rationalise away as nothing more than the lust filled desires of her subconscious. But lately not only had her dreams been more frequent now they were…different.

More and more she dreamt of him holding her, talking to her, whispers of gentle words and promises of forever. It wasn't just what happened in the dreams that had changed; it was the way they made her _feel._

Caroline remembered when she fell asleep in the library last week and dreamt of Klaus. They were in Paris; often many of her dreams included his promise to show her the world. It was late and raining as they walked along the Seine when he whispered those three words to her and she replied instantly, saying the same to him with the addition of one word…always. Caroline woke up with tears in her eyes, half frightened of her dream, half disappointed it wasn't real.

Caroline was brought back to the present by the small snore from the sleeping body in bed beside her. Tyler she thought.

She felt guilt and shame flood through her. Not only had she dreamt about Klaus _again _but she had done so with her boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside her. Caroline was grateful he was still deep in sleep and hadn't felt her movements or heard her desperate whisper of Klaus's name.

Tyler had heard Caroline dream of Klaus before. She had fallen asleep watching a movie and found herself lost in her blissful dream world of Klaus's bedroom. Tyler had woken up her immediately, angrily demanding why she was dreaming about the man who had ruined his life.

So Caroline lied and said it was a nightmare. A horrible dream of the memory of the night Klaus attacked her in the Gilbert house. Tyler softened instantly and apologised, pulling her close, whispering that he loved her and would never let Klaus touch her again.

Caroline felt a deep sickness in her stomach at the memory, not sure whether it was the shame of the dream or the lie which made her feel worse. The guilt of it was crushing, she couldn't think about it anymore.

Throwing the sheets from the bed Caroline silently padded across the room and grabbed a bottle of water from her mini-fridge, hoping the ice-cold liquid would cool her. But as she closed the door on the small red object Klaus face burned in her mind.

It had arrived on her first day of college, no note or card but of course it was from him. Caroline's suspicions were confirmed when she opened and found it had been modified to include a secret compartment, big enough to store four or five blood bags. Caroline had been touched by the thoughtfulness and practicality; she hadn't even thought about how she would store blood without her roommate knowing. Klaus however as usual had thought of everything.

Caroline had thought of calling to say thank-you but she wasn't sure she could handle the sound of his voice. She decided to write a card instead but when she tried to write it she had no idea what to say. Slowly more time passed and she didn't send anything. Eventually she gave up and hoped he would just know how grateful she was. He usually had a way of knowing what she was thinking.

As Caroline looked at the shiny and clearly expensive gift she wondered if her silent response had offended him. She'd had no further contact with him since it arrived and she hadn't seen him since the night of Graduation, since he confessed his plans to her.

_I intend to be your last…as long as it takes._

The memory of his words caused a chill to run through her body. They were so bold, powerful; she had literally been left speechless by them.

She dreamt of that night often, every time in her dreams it ended differently. Sometimes she kissed him, sometimes mores, sometimes she asked him to take her back to New Orleans. Regret filled her mind as she thought about that night.

Tyler shifted in the best again and the regret instantly morphed into mind numbing guilt. How could she possibly think about that night with regret when it was the night Tyler was finally set free?

He had been through so much, torturing himself to break the sire bond, losing his mother, unknowingly causing the slaughter of twelve people who trusted him to save them. He'd been exiled and isolation from his home, from everyone he cared about, everyday looking over his shoulder fearing for his life. So much pain and suffering and it was all because of Klaus.

Klaus had terrorised Tyler because he wanted to, he felt no guilt or remorse. He was a monster and Caroline hated what he had done. But then he had let Tyler go and changed everything. He had done it because of her, for her. He wanted her to be happy.

And she was happy. Tyler was free, they were finally together. Her friends were safe, for the most part. Bonnie was technically dead and Stefan the doppelganger of a crazy powerful psychopath but there was no immediate supernatural disaster consuming their lives.

She had started college, made some new friends and actually had a shot at a semi-normal life if only for a little while. She should be ecstatic, she finally had everything she ever wanted.

But she wasn't, she felt lost, disconnected and she didn't know how to fix it. The harder Caroline tried to pretend everything was perfect the more wrong it all felt. She was distant with her mom and her friends, except for Stefan but the worst was with Tyler.

The distance between them felt like an ocean. When he first came back Caroline had been so overjoyed to see him, to know he was finally safe. But after the initial relief and happiness passed things felt so tense and strained between them.

So much had happened, so much had changed it was hard to just go back to the way things were before.

They were no longer the same scared and confused kids trying to figure out who they were meant to be. Tyler wasn't the cocky jock turned terrified werewolf, trying to deal with a family curse that would haunt him forever. Caroline wasn't the same neurotic self-centre cheerleader turned baby vamp used as a pawn in other people's schemes.

Tyler was now the strong hybrid alpha, a leader who tied to help others. And Caroline…well Caroline wasn't exactly sure who she was but she knew who she didn't want to be anymore. She didn't want to be the girl who got used and manipulated. She was done.

They had both had their futures snatched away from them. They had both grown; they were both stronger, harder. They had both lost people they loved.

The cold truth was they were no longer the same people who fell for the other, who needed and wanted them so desperately. They didn't even know those people anymore.

Caroline felt it and she was sure Tyler did as well though neither of them said it. They had been through so much to get their happy ending they could at least try and make it work.

Caroline heard Tyler moan and stretch his legs out in her single dorm room bed as he began to stir. He rolled over, reaching out for Caroline, sitting up as he discovered she was gone. His eyes met hers across the room.

"Hey…" he said sleepily.

"Hey." She replied dropping her eyes from his.

He knew immediately something wasn't right. "You ok?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah I'm good…couldn't sleep."

Caroline looked down at the water bottle in her hands, her fingers nervously picking at the label.

Tyler tossed the covers aside and shifted down to the bottom of the bed so he sat on the edge. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, his Spartan body on full display.

"Care…" he said softly. "Talk to me."

Caroline felt a sharp pain in her chest when he said her name like that, he sounded so lost and confused but he was still trying to fix this, to close the distance between them. He really was a good guy, she didn't deserve him.

Caroline sighed and stood up.

"Honestly Ty I'm fine. I'm just tired and I've still got that big paper to finish before the holidays."

Tyler nodded but knew she was lying. He didn't push her, there was no point, he had tried to talk to her for months, ever since he came back.

It was though Caroline had put up and invisible wall between them, she was keeping a part of herself closed off from him, Tyler was pretty sure he knew why but he couldn't let himself think about it.

So Tyler did what he always did in the moments. He stood up, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Caroline dropped the half-empty bottle in her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as his lips claimed hers.

The kiss was hard and passionate as always between them and Caroline selfishly let herself melt into it. Tyler gripped at her body tightly, pulling her backwards onto his lap as she sat down back on the bed.

Caroline tried desperately to banish the images burning in her mind. Flashes of forbidden thought and secret dreams tormented her, of different hands touching her skin, of another's lips on hers.

She cursed herself for allowing Klaus in now, when she was _with_ Tyler. It was sick. Caroline tried to purge all thoughts of him as Tyler's hands travelled beneath her flimsy night cami when suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh god…sorry!" a voice called loudly from the doorway.

Caroline reacted instantly, jumped back to her feet and turned to see her roommate standing with her hands covering her eyes.

"Sam…hey." Caroline said straightening herself.

Sam separated her fingers so she could see through one eye. "Is it safe to look now?"

"You're good." Caroline said with a smile as she took in her roommate's appearance.

Sam was wearing an unbelievably short black dress paired with killer spiked heeled shoes. Her long auburn curls fell messily around her face, her makeup was slightly smudged her eyes a little heavy but still sparkling with excitement from a clearly eventful night.

"Out all night again I see?" Caroline asked. "Which poor guy's heart have you broken now?"

Sam gave her a pretend look of offence, "And why do you I assume I was with a gentleman caller? I could have been in the library all night studying?"

Caroline laughed, "In _that_?"

Sam smirked at her. "Fine. Chris Shepherd if you must know."

Caroline shook her head, "Sam! Seriously are you trying to go through that entire fraternity?"

"He was cute." Sam replied with a small shrug moving towards her side of the room. She gave Tyler a curt nod, finally acknowledging his presence. "Tyler."

"Samantha." He replied just as rudely.

Tyler and Sam didn't exactly get on.

When Caroline first met Sam she was relieved to have a roommate who seemed nice and normal and actually wanted to have fun. Andy boy did Sam like to have fun. She partied, hard; she was out more nights than she spent in their room.

Caroline had experienced Sam's hard-core partying antics first-hand at the Freshman Orientation parties. Even with Caroline's increased vampire alcohol tolerance there were a few nights Sam came close to drinking Caroline under the table.

But it wasn't the drinking and partying Tyler had a problem with, it was Sam's constant revolving door of guys. Like most college Freshman Sam had a high school boyfriend who had gone to school on the other side of the country and decided long-distance was not an option for her. Sam had hooked up with more guys this semester than most did in their freshman year.

Caroline had been shocked a first but Sam had told her she was young, free and single and wasn't going to let anything stop her doing what she wanted to do. She didn't care what people thought or said about her and Caroline liked that.

Tyler however thought she was slutty and a potentially bad influence. Caroline almost found it funny; Sam would have probably been pre-hybrid Tyler's dream girl.

Sam's dislike for Tyler was much simpler, she pretty much just thought he was a dick and didn't bother to hide it.

It made Tyler's visits a little awkward but Caroline didn't care. She liked Sam, she was fun and crazy and exactly what Caroline needed right now. She made Caroline remember what it actually felt like to be young.

The past two years had been filled with so much pain and suffering and never ending drama. Even the non-supernatural stuff had become too much, the forever changing relationships and broken hearts. It felt good just to have fun.

Sam grabbed her shower stuff and some clean clothes kicking off her high heels and instantly shrinking.

"Have you got class today?" Caroline asked.

Schmidt nodded, "Yeah at eleven and three. Plus I've got my criminal law study group later."

Caroline nodded, that was something else she admired about Sam. She may have liked to get wild and party but she never missed a class or failed to complete her assignments. Unlike Caroline who had already done both this semester.

Sam was pre-law, majoring in political-science and she was in the top three of her class. She wanted to be a human rights lawyer. Sometimes Caroline envied her certainty on what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

Sam stood in front of her mirror talking to Caroline as she removed her makeup, ignoring Tyler completely.

"How's your paper going?"

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Terrible. I've got nothing."

"I still can't understand why anyone would pick History for their major. It's so _dull_." Sam shook her head.

"I like it." Caroline said with small shrug.

"You must have had one hot ass History teacher at high school!" Sam said winking at Caroline in the mirror.

"Sam!" Caroline rolled her eyes. She thought of Alaric and felt a pang of sadness.

"So…what's the question again" Sam asked.

"_What does the popularity of Freemasonry tell us about social, cultural and intellectual change in Eighteenth Century Europe._" Caroline quoted her essay exactly.

"Eurgh. See dull." Sam scoffed. "I mean who in the hell would know anything about that?"

Caroline couldn't help but smirk, she could think of one person who might know something about it.

Still smiling Caroline caught Tyler's eyes and saw he was staring at her intently. In that moment she could have sworn her knew exactly what and _who_ she was thinking about. Quickly she looked away.

"Well good luck." Sam said picking up her wash stuff. "Take it you won't be going to the party at Dunn House tonight?"

Caroline shot a nervous glance at Tyler and shook her head.

"I dunno…"

Sam gave Tyler a quick glare and then looked back to Caroline, "Well think about it. You deserve a little fun Caroline."

She left without another look or word to Tyler.

Slowly Caroline turned back to him, "We don't have to go…"

Tyler shrugged but didn't say anything.

"When are you going back to Mystic Falls?" she asked just wanting to say something to break the tension. She didn't mean it to come out so bluntly. "Sorry Ty, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Care. I'll probably head out tomorrow, I wanna check out this pack in North Carolina."

"Is she there?"

Tyler shrugged again, "I don't know there was a girl matching her description so maybe."

Caroline nodded. Tyler had been contacted a few months ago by a werewolf guy he'd met when on the run who told him Hayley was missing.

At first Tyler wasn't worried, Hayley was a nomad, she never stayed in the same place very long. He contacted a few pacts she'd run with before all across the country but no one had seen or heard from her in months. It was like she had just disappeared.

Caroline thought she was probably dead and honestly it didn't pain her but she was Tyler's friend and he had already lost so many people. Caroline knew she should be jealous that her boyfriend spent most of his free time off searching for another girl. And though it niggled her it was more because Caroline thought Hayley was a back-stabbing bitch.

Another silence fell between them before Tyler asked.

"When are _you_ coming home Care?"

Caroline should have seen that question coming. She hadn't been home since she started school two months ago. She knew she should, she missed her mom and her friends despite the disconnect she was feeling but she felt like she needed some time away from Mystic Falls.

It was one of the reasons she had chosen to go to school out of state and not go to Whitmore College like Bonnie and Elena planned to. She had picked the University of Georgia because it was far enough away she could breathe but close enough she could dash back in the event of an emergency, supernatural or otherwise. Thankfully that hadn't happened yet.

"I told you, I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"That's still another three weeks away Care!" Tyler snapped.

"Tyler I have classes and assignments and…" she tried to explain.

"It's almost like you don't want to come home."

Caroline sighed, this was not the first time they had had this argument.

"Tyler I…" she began but was interrupted as her cell phone buzzed loudly on her dresser.

Caroline stomped over and picked it up, a small smile crossed her face at the name on the screen.

"Stefan! Hey, what's up…" she said cheerily the smile fell from her face as Stefan spoke hurriedly on the other end of the line. "What…are you…when?"

Tyler looked at her worry across his face.

"And Bonnie's sure this isn't sort some of freaky Silas mind-voodoo?" she nodded as Stefan spoke. "Ok, ok I get it…yes, I know…ok, we'll be there soon. Bye."

Caroline hung up the phone and turned to Tyler.

"It looks like I'm going back to Mystic Falls sooner than I thought."

* * *

**A/N: So...thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback so far its much appreciated**.

* * *

It took a little over eight hours for Caroline and Tyler to get from Georgia to Mystic Falls; they drove straight on through only stopping once for gas and snacks. The drive was tense, Caroline thought Tyler may have been mad at her, after all he'd been begging her to come home for weeks not and all it took was one call from Stefan and she was on her way.

Caroline had tried to explain, it wasn't as if this was a social visit, she wasn't going back to hang around the Grill or party at the Falls. Silas was back and they needed her help but Tyler didn't want to hear it.

In truth Tyler wasn't crazy about how close Caroline and Stefan had become in the time he had been exiled from Mystic Falls. She knew apart of him still blamed Stefan for the Hybrid massacre.

Other than the few instances when Caroline gave him directions they drove in silence. After a few hours Caroline could take no more, she tried to sleep for the rest of the journey, praying for a dreamless (and therefore Klausless) doze.

It was nightfall by the time they pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house. Tyler had shaken Caroline awake as they drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Caroline looked, slightly bleary eyed, at the town she had grown up and spent her entire life in until only two months ago. She had missed it, she couldn't deny that and it would always be home but as she gazed silently out the passenger window she felt as though something had changed, something was missing.

Tyler hopped out of the driver's side and stretched out with a low wolf-like growl, staring off into the distance of the night. Caroline got out the car, not waiting for Tyler to open her door, gentlemanly gestures had never been his forte.

Closing closed the door with a hard bang Caroline looked up at the imposing house before her, she felt nervous, anxious to see everyone again but there was also something else, a niggling feeling at the back of her mind she couldn't quite place. After a moment she took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever was about to come.

* * *

"So what's this big Silas emergency that I had to drive _alllll_ the way across three states?" Carole called brightly as she stood atop the archway steps above the grand Salvatore living room.

The three vampires and one human occupant of the impressive fire-lit room turned immediately at the sound of her voice. Caroline felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she looked down at her friends (and Damon); it felt like a lifetime since she had seen them.

"Caroline!" Elena cried, her face breaking into a warm smile.

In a flash of vampire speed she was at the steps hugging Caroline tightly.

"Hey." Caroline squeezed her back.

Elena broke away and Caroline stepped down, hugging Stefan and Jeremy hello as well.

Damon stepped forward with a small nod, "Blondie."

"Damon." She said just as curtly as she backed away from Stefan.

Tyler said his hellos to everyone, sharing a guy hung with Jeremy only. Neither Salvatore brother made a move so much as to even shake his hand; they were exactly fond of Tyler either.

Following the slightly tense and awkward hellos they all stood in a circle at the foot of the archway, Caroline locked eyes with Elena.

"So glad you're here Care." She said warmly.

Stefan nodded in agreement, giving Caroline a quick encouraging grin.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but why am I here? Stefan didn't exactly make a whole lot of sense on the phone." She said looking to the younger Salvatore.

"Silas is back."

Tyler stepped forward, "I thought he'd gone underground after what happened in the summer."

Caroline thought back to the events of only a few months ago when they had finally discovered the truth about the connection between Silas and Stefan.

She remembered how strange Stefan had acted all summer, since the night of graduation. Initially everyone had put it down to his struggle with Elena finally choosing Damon over him but they soon saw it was more than just a broken heart.

At first they had all feared he'd been so hurt and lost he had decided to turn his emotions off again but this new Stefan wasn't emotionless. Far from it, he was darker, meaner…crueller. He would constantly ask strange questions, most often about Bonnie and the Bennet witch line.

Damon and Elena mostly ignored Stefan's strange behaviour at first, their guilt clouded their understanding. But Caroline knew something wasn't right, this wasn't her friend Stefan.

Surprisingly it was Tyler who figured it out or at least set the others on the right path. Once Caroline had finally managed to convince them something wasn't right with Stefan, Tyler brought up the idea he could be compelled or possessed. He himself having experience in both areas.

Tyler however automatically thought Klaus was somehow to blame, once again using Stefan as a tool in his evil schemes. Caroline knew the idea wasn't entirely ridiculous given Klaus's past actions and to Tyler he would forever be the ultimate villain.

But none of them even considered the reality; it was only when Bonnie was able to contact Qetsiyah that they found out the truth.

Caroline remembered the horrific day they finally pulled the real Stefan's body out of the quarry. She remembered how weak and frail he looked, drained of all colour and life. If that was what happened when a vampire didn't feed for two months Caroline couldn't imagine the pain and hunger Silas had experienced trapped in that cave for over two thousand years. She kinda understood why he was so insane.

After they had freed Stefan and Silas's doppelgänger cover had been he just suddenly disappeared. Bonnie, Qetsiyah and the witches on the other side couldn't find him but they could still feel his power. They said it was growing; he was building up to something, something big that would happen soon. Apparently soon meant now.

"Well he's back and he's pissed." Damon said pulling Caroline's mind back to the present.

Caroline looked over to him, "Are you sure it's Silas? Maybe it's just more freaky mind games."

"Hmmm lemme think…he seemed pretty real when he shoved a metal pole through my spleen yesterday." Damon replied bitterly as he moved to pour himself a drink, not offering one to anyone else.

"Ok, I get it. So what does he want now?" She asked sitting down on one of the couches.

Elena and Jeremy followed Caroline's lead; Elena sat beside her whilst Jeremy flopped on the couch opposite. Damon remained fixed in his position at the bar, topping up his bourbon whilst Stefan stood looking pensive as always by the stairs. Tyler stayed close to the door, standing apart from the others.

"I mean the cure's gone now, Elena shoved it down Katherine's bitchy throat." Caroline said with a quick grin to her friend. "_And _the other sides all locked up, there's no way for him to bring back his love now."

"Exactly, he can't get to his love." Stefan said joining Jeremy on the couch opposite Caroline. "So now he wants to bring her here…to _this_ side."

"What?" Caroline near shrieked.

"This guy has some serious closure issues." Damon muttered as he drained yet another glass.

Caroline was still trying to process what Stefan had said. "Is this for real?"

Elena and Jeremy both nodded but it was Jeremy who spoke, "Bonnie said…"

"Wait, Bonnie is she…is she here…" Caroline asked quietly as she scanned the room for something, anything that showed feel Bonnie's presence.

Jeremy nodded again, "She's here."

He looked off to the empty space beside him with a sad smile. Caroline felt her heart break; it was so hard to know her best friend was in the room but she couldn't talk to her or touch her…she couldn't even see her.

"Tell her I say hi…and I miss her, so much." Caroline said.

"She can hear you. She misses you too." Jeremy said with a smile before pausing, clearly listening as Bonnie spoke to him. "She says she's been watching you…"

Caroline felt a sudden nervousness wash over her.

"She's so proud of you Care; you're doing so well at college." Jeremy finished.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled; relieved in her ghostly observations Bonnie hadn't witnessed the dreams.

Jeremy laughed, "She's says once she's human again she's coming to visit and wants to party with your crazy roommate!"

Caroline heard Tyler scoff dismissively behind her but ignored him, she just giggled.

"You got it Bonnie." She said looking to the invisible space beside Jeremy.

She might not have been able to see Bonnie but she could feel her.

"Wait so when witchy-Casper says she's watching us, does her mean all the time"? Damon asked with raised eyebrows. "Even at…_intimate_ moments."

"Damon!" Elena cried narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" he protested, waving his arms causing the ice in his glass to rattle. "I'm just checking we're not having some weird ghosty three-way."

Elena shook her head in exasperation at her new boyfriend's lack of tact, Caroline and Jeremy both made disgusted expressions whilst Stefan shifted uncomfortably where he sat, still adjusting to the idea of Elena and Damon…_together._

Caroline decided it was best to change the subject back to Silas.

"So Bonnie had some kind of message."

Jeremy gave a light shake of his head, clearly trying to banish the image of Damon and his sister from his mind.

"She said something's coming, the spirits can feel it. Silas is after something powerful."

"So he can bring his dead girlfriend back?" Caroline asked trying to stay on track.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

Caroline jumped up from where she sat, her hands flying in the air in disbelief.

"But that's _impossible_! Nothing can bring back the dead!" She said exasperated. "I mean if you could…if…it would have come in kinda handy given all the people who have died in Mystic Falls over the past few years!"

"Bonnie did." Jeremy said simply. "She brought me back."

"Yes and she _died_ doing it. Hardly her most successful spell little Gilbert." Damon said in a bored drawl.

"Damon's right." Caroline said, not quite believing those words had left her mouth. "Dark spells and weird death voodoo always come with consequences."

Stefan let out a low breath, "Silas doesn't care about consequences."

Caroline looked to him, "So that's his plan, he wants Bonnie?"

Caroline heard an annoyed grunt from behind her.

"Use your brain Blondie, Bonnie's dead and dead witches can't do magic." Damon said with a superior sneer. "And the only other Bennett witch on this side was turned into a vampire by yours truly. The Bennett line has been cut off."

Caroline scowled at Damon and sat back down; her head was starting to hurt.

"He's after another witch, an extremely powerful one." Stefan explained sensing Caroline's confusion. "One who's into the darkest magics and expression, with no fear of the balance of nature or consequences."

"How do you know this?" Caroline asked.

"Someone…a friend, told me about her, before…when I was Ripper Stefan." Stefan replied, the shame clear in his voice. "They said Selina was so powerful she was able to delay the ageing process by decades, maybe even centuries."

"And she was a big Silas groupie from what we've found out." Damon added.

Caroline nodded; processing the information which felt like it was coming at her a hundred miles an hour.

"Ok, so Silas wants this super powerful old witch…Selina…to bring his love back to this side?"

Stefan's face fell into a half frown, "Yes but I don't think it's that easy. Just because Selina doesn't fear consequences doesn't mean there won't be any."

Damon snorted, "And if we've learnt anything in the past few years is that all this mystical crap usually comes with a nice side order of blood, fire and death."

Caroline ignored Damon and looked to Stefan, "So what do we do?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but his brother got there first.

"We find her before my baby brother's evil twin does, torture her until she agrees to wave her magic wand to bring our own little Sabrina the teenage witch back and then boom…they double team Silas."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Damon, "Just like that?"

"Just like that." He replied with a cocky smile.

Caroline shook her head, not sharing Damon's usual overconfidence in their plan. It all sounded so crazy, powerful hundred year old witches, raising the dead…sometimes it still took Caroline a minute to remember all this was real, that there was a whole other, supernatural and dangerous, world out there. Caroline felt Elena reach out for her hand.

"Care, this could be our shot at bringing Bonnie back." She said softly.

Caroline heard her voice waver, the pain and hurt etched in every syllable Elena said. Caroline's heart ached for her friend, she had lost so many people in her life, in truth they all had. Though this whole thing sounded crazy and dangerous and part of her doubted it would even work Caroline knew, if there was the slightest chance it would save Bonnie, she had to try.

"Ok, I'm in." she said with a resigned nod. "Where do we start?"

Elena smiled and squeezed her hand.

"We need to find her before Silas does but no one has seen here in years." Stefan said softly.

Caroline noticed him exchange a quick look of concern with Elena before he spoke again. She also noticed the dark smirk on Damon's face.

Stefan took a short breath, "The last verified sighting of her was a century ago…in New Orleans."

Realisation suddenly hit Caroline like a lightning bolt, now she understood why they wanted her here so urgently. She also knew exactly which 'friend' Stefan had been referring to from his Ripper days.

Damon's smirk grew wider at the look on Caroline's face. "Seems she was a bit of an Original groupie as well, must have a thing for really old psychopaths."

Caroline shot Damon a dark look and looked back to Stefan.

"So that's it, you want me to call Klaus?" she said trying her best to keep her voice even as she said his name.

Stefan nodded, "You're the only one he would come back for."

Caroline tried not to let herself feel the weight of Stefan's words. Elena squeezed her hand again and gave Caroline an apologetic look, as though she thought having to talk to Klaus was some sort of torture. Caroline supposed it was really, though for an entirely different kind of pain than Elena imagined.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Fine. But I could have called him from Georgia, that's kinda how phones work you know."

Damon let out an annoyed sigh, "Get with the programme, the only possible chance of actually getting the Original stalker to help is if he knows he's going to see you. Gotta make that long drive from New Orleans worth it somehow."

Tyler stepped forward with a growl, "He's not coming here!"

Until he spoke Caroline, as she imagined the others as well, had actually forgotten Tyler was even here. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

"There's no guarantee he'll even help us. I mean he's Klaus…" Caroline said as though that provided enough explanation.

"Maybe not but we'll have more of a chance if you're here Caroline. I'm sorry." Stefan said genuinely.

"When he comes just do what you usually do." Damon said pouring himself another drink.

"And what do I _usually _do?" Caroline asked offended by whatever he was insinuating.

Damon rolled his eyes at her, "Oh come on, you know. The little looks and comments…that intense eye thing you and him do."

Caroline felt her cheeks darken, "I…I don't…" she stammered but no one heard her over the growl that came from Tyler.

"Caroline is not just bait you can use whenever you like." He spat stepping closer towards Damon, fists clenched, shoulders tightened.

Damon gave Tyler a quick glance, a dismissive expression on his face clearly not intimidated by the young hybrid.

"Please, if you thought you had a real shot at taking out Klaus you'd serve Barbie up on a silver platter."

Tyler grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt, his jaw clenched as he let out an animalistic snarl. Damon remained totally unfazed.

"Blondie, I think you need to put your puppy back on his leash."

"What did you say?" Tyler said through gritted teeth as he shook Damon roughly.

It was now Damon who let out a fierce growl, his fangs revealing themselves in a flash as his hands clutched roughly at Tyler's throat. Caroline could hear his fingers tighten around Tyler's windpipe.

Elena jumped up from her seat. "Stop it! This isn't helping!"

"Elena's right, this is about you or Klaus, this is about Bonnie." Stefan said stepping towards his brother. "Let him go."

Damon was about to tell his brother just what he thought of that idea when his eyes locked with Elena's and as much as he wanted to rip Lockwood's throat out he hated the shameful look on her face. With a frustrated growl he released Tyler, roughly shoving him away.

Caroline knew how close tensions were to really boiling over; she knew there was no time to waste. She stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"Care…" Tyler croaked his voice raw from Damon's assault but she could also hear the painful plea in his words.

Caroline shook her head, "No Tyler, this is for Bonnie."

With slightly shaking hands she scrolled through the contact list in her cell phone, she could feel every set of eyes in the room fixed on her.

"What he's not on speed dial?" Damon said snidely looking to Tyler who was glaring furiously.

Caroline ignored him, she reached the K's and began to slow her scrolling passing other names, barely recognising them as her eyes searched for the one she wanted, Karl…Kayla…Kerri…Klaus.

Klaus.

She stood for a moment just staring at his name on the screen. She needed a moment to compose herself. This would be the first time they would speak in months, the first time she would hear his voice, hear him say her name. Caroline wished it wasn't under these circumstances, surrounded by a room of people who all despised him, this wasn't how she had imagined it. Not that she had imagined it at all…

Caroline hovered over his name, took a deep breath and pressed call.

Her un-dead heart thundered in her chest as she listened to the phone ring, a hundred different emotions flooding through her body; fear, nervousness, apprehension, excitement.

The phone continued to ring and ring, Caroline felt her nerves grow, suddenly the phone beeped. Her heart raced as she waited anxiously for the soft yet strong tone of his voice, his near-irresistible accent but instead was met with the automated words of his voicemail.

Caroline didn't know what to do, she hadn't even thought of the possibility that he wouldn't pick up. Six months of no contact at all she just assumed he would answer immediately.

The phone beeped again for Caroline to leave a message, thrown by this unforeseen outcome Caroline panicked and instantly hung up the phone without a word.

She stared down at the phone in her hand, feeling the heat of everyone's stare in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Damon spat.

"He didn't answer." Caroline replied simply, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Damon stared at her like she was a total imbecile. "So leave a message dummy."

Caroline nodded and fumbled with her phone again, dropping it to the floor. Flustered she scrambled to pick it up, she hated how nervous she was and worse that she couldn't seem to hide it. She could feel Tyler's intense glare on her.

The phone rang again, Caroline waited for the beep of the voicemail, trying to compose herself the best she could.

Beep.

"Klaus…hi it's Caroline, I…I need…well there's something bad happening in Mystic Falls, shocking right?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Feeling the intensity of the eyes on her, especially Tyler's dark brown she turned her back to them, she couldn't do this with them all staring at her.

"…It's Silas and some creepy old with you apparently knew in New Orleans. So if you can call me…or well…ok yeah just…bye…it's Caroline by the way."

Caroline hung up and stared at the phone in her hands, still processing what she had just done. Slowly she turned back to face the others.

Elena was frowning, a suspicious look in her eyes; Jeremy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world whilst Stefan gave Caroline an almost sympathetic look. Tyler's face was a mixture of anger and pain; he was staring straight ahead but not looking at Caroline, not looking at anything in particular just glaring off into the distance. Damon however was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Smooth Blondie…real smooth." He said raising his glass to her.

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned factory just outside of New Orleans, a bloody hand reached down and picked up the phone just as it stopped ringing for the second time.

"My, my, clearly somebody wants to talk to you quite badly." A cool voice murmured as their bloodied fingers pawed at the screen.

The vervain sealed chains around Klaus's neck tightened slightly as he shifted against their weight, his skin burning at the movement, though he appeared unfazed by the pain or what was the intended intimidation of his captor.

"Most likely Rebekah calling to whine about something or other." He replied in a drawl indifferent tone. "She has been even more intolerable than usual since you resumed your dalliance with Camille."

Marcel let out a dark chuckle looking up as his bloodied and bruised former mentor shackled before him, impressed at Klaus's continued level of snarky comebacks despite the hours of torture the Original had endured. He'd barely even broken a sweat. Marcel stepped closer to his prisoner, the cell phone in one hand and blood stained blade in the other, a dark predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Tell me Niklaus…who is this delicious looking thing?" Marcel held the phone up to Klaus's eye level, so he could clearly see the screen. "Caroline is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Klaus so far in this sotry but this is one of those necessary filler chapters - but I promise there will be more Klaus up next!**


End file.
